


The Exploits of Padfoot and Prongs

by 0anon0



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Fairies, Foot Jobs, Forbidden Forest, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Pixies, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0anon0/pseuds/0anon0
Summary: What do James Potter and Sirius Black get up to on their escapades? Adventures, tight escapes, and maybe a bit of fun mixed into it as well.





	1. Pixie Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any characters or concepts; they belong to their respective owners. All characters are written as 18 years of age, or older.

The black dog sped through the undergrowth as silently as a shadow. Only the light from the crescent moon that managed to squeeze through the dense foliage above him outlining his sleek shape. The dog's prey was outlined in moonlight, his mane and the impressive rack of antlers seeming to glow. The stag bent his head to crop the grass, seemingly oblivious to the predator in the dark. Silently, the dog tensed the muscles of his hind legs, waiting for the right moment. The stag took one cautious step towards him.

The dog sprang. There was a split second of silence, and then the stag moved. The dog landed on his paws to find his prey crashing through the trees. He gave chase. For a few tense minutes, predator and prey ran between shadows and trees, each trying to outwit the other.

Finally, the stag stopped running. He had run headlong into a cul-de-sac. He skidded to a halt before the steep cliff, and turned. The black dog was already blocking his escape, and walking slowly towards him. The animals stared at each other. Then, without warning, the dog jumped at the stag. In the middle of his leap, there was a loud pop. The stag didn't twitch at the noise, nor at the sight of the dog contorting in mid-air. A moment from when the dog would have landed directly on top of the stag, there was another pop, and the stag vanished as well, to be replaced by a man. James stared down at the figure who had landed at his feet with a small smile on his face.

"Damn you", Sirius swore, without any real feeling. "You never let me follow through with that."

"I need to make sure that you know that you can't get everything you want", James said lightly.

Sirius grunted.

"My parents make sure of that", he said sarcastically. "But thanks for thinking of my wellbeing."

James extended a hand. Sirius gratefully accepted, and pulled himself up.

"I nearly got you that time", Sirius said.

James snorted his disbelief.

"If I hadn't accidentally run at this cliff, I could have outrun you", he pointed out.

"But you didn't", Sirius retorted smugly.

"That's because I got distracted waiting on you to arrive", James said. "What took you so long? I was waiting for ages."

"Wormy was hanging around", Sirius replied. "You know how he is. Since you weren't anywhere to be found, he clung onto me. I hinted that you were at the Quidditch pitch, flying", he added with laugh. "That really pissed him off. After that incident at the last Quidditch practice, Wormy hasn't been allowed back on the pitch."

James laughed. The image of Peter trying to 'subtly' wheedle James' location out of Sirius was not hard to imagine.

"He didn't follow you, though?" James asked.

Sirius shook his head, and tapped his nose.

"I would have been able to smell him."

There was a pause.

"Well?" James asked finally, no longer able to hold in his impatience. "What did you want to show me? I assume you didn't ask to meet me in the Forbidden Forest just because you wanted to escape Wormy's attention."

"Ah", Sirius replied. "Follow me."

They walked deeper into the forest. Finally, Sirius led James into a small clearing.

"Close your eyes", he said.

James grumbled his objections. Sirius approached James from behind, and covered his friend's eyes with his hands. James made a token protest, but didn't pull away. Sirius' body was warm against his.

"Walk carefully this way", Sirius whispered to James, his breath warm on the Seeker's ear. "Are you ready?"

"Yes", James said testily. "I've been ready for whatever surprise this is for hours. If you would just get around to show it to me."

"Maybe I won't show it to you", Sirius responded.

James sighed. 

"I'm sorry. Just show it to me, already."

Sirius dropped his hands, and James gasped. They stood in front of a large oak tree, larger than any that James had seen before. This one, though, looked like it had been decorated for some festival. Tiny lights were strung between branches, giving the impression of miniature roads. James whistled his appreciation. 

"A fairy colony!" he whispered.

A few fairies flew out to investigate them. After flying around James and Sirius, and deciding they were no threat, the fairies floated in front of them, preening themselves.

"How did you find this?" James asked. 

"The map", Sirius replied, tapping his pocket. "I saw Kettleburn in these parts of the woods once, and went to investigate."

Suddenly, the fairies scattered, calling out alarms in their shrill voices. Sirius turned to James in fear, but his friend had vanished. 

"James?" he called. 

There was a shout from between the trees. Sirius ran towards the sound, and just managed to see a glimpse of James being carried through the trees. With a pop, Sirius changed form into a dog, and ran after James.

He reached a clearing just in time to see James be pulled into another giant oak tree. In contrast to the delicate beauty of the fairies' home, this tree was decorated with feathers. It made the tree look barbaric. Sirius saw the blue creatures flying around the tree, and recognised them as pixies. He doubted that the birds had agreed for their feathers to be taken to be used as decoration before they had been plucked from them. Pixies loved pranks, although most of their antics ended up being violent and not pleasant for those involved.

Sirius realised he had to get James back quickly, before the pixies did too much damage. He stared at the hole through which the pixies had taken his friend. Sirius gave himself a moment to gather up his courage, and bounded through the clearing. 

Immediately, Sirius heard the pixies' alarm screeches, but ignored them. He felt tiny hands grip his fur, but before they had time to lift him up, Sirius had leapt into the gap in the tree. To his surprise, there was a sloping tunnel inside. His paws scrambled for purchase, but the sides were too smooth. He slid deeper into the ground, listening to the pixies riding on his back jeer at him. 

At the end of the slide, Sirius stood, and shook the pixies off. As he set off down the corridor, using his sense of smell to follow James scent, they flew above him, talking among themselves in their grating voices. Sirius ended up in front of a crude door. He scratched at it, whining, but couldn't move it.

Suddenly, the pixies pounced on him. They held him steady as other pixies pushed the door open, then threw him inside. There was another sliding tunnel, and Sirius found himself in a dark chamber. He growled his discontent.

"Sirius?" James asked. "Is that you?"

Sirius transformed back to human form, and squinted into the gloom. 

"James?" he called.

His best friend stumbled out of the darkness. Sirius felt relief rise in him to see his friend alright. He leapt forward, and embraced James. Before James could comment, Sirius had pressed his lips to James'. He felt James hesitate momentarily, then lean in to the kiss. When they finally pulled away, there was a moment of silence. 

"Well, that was nice", James said. 

"I couldn't help myself", Sirius responded nervously. "I was so worried." He paused for a moment. "If you want, we can never speak of this again."

James responded by leaning in to peck Sirius on the lips. 

"Why would I want that?" he whispered. 

For another moment, they held each other close. Then, Sirius pulled away. 

"Let's get out of here, and continue this later", he suggested.

Carefully, Sirius and James climbed up the tunnel. There was a small gap at the top if the door. Sirius put his eye to it, then pulled back to let James look. 

"There are too many of them", James whispered. "We'll never get through that way."

"There'll be another way", Sirius said confidently. 

They slid back down to their prison cell, and carefully felt the walls. Sure enough, James soon found a gap between two roots bisected the wall. He slid through, and found roughly-cut stairs leading upwards. Sirius followed him as James led them out.

"They'll be surprised to see us gone", he whispered as they broke through the surface.

In the shapes of a stag and a dog, they ran back towards to castle. At the border of the Forbidden Forest, they transformed back to human. Before they slipped under the Invisibility Cloak to return to Gryffindor Tower, James turned to Sirius. 

"When did you first realise you wanted to kiss me?" he asked. 

Sirius shrugged. 

"It just grew over time", he said. "Seeing you play Quidditch, knowing how smart you are..."

His voice trailed off, and he shrugged again. 

"What about my body?" James asked pressing himself against Sirius.

Sirius could feel James' hardness mirroring his own, but he knew now wasn't the time to deal with it.

"We'll see if your body does what I want it to do", he said, kissing James again.

They finally pulled apart, and slipped under the Invisibility Cloak. It took them longer to return to their room, as they stopped to kiss every few minutes.

"We can't tell anyone else about this", James said at the door to the tower. 

"No", Sirius agreed. "Especially not Wormy. He wouldn't take it well."

They laughed quietly, and returned to their own beds.


	2. Rainy Day

It started off innocently enough. Sirius was staying at James' house yet again; his parents still hadn't allowed him back at their place yet. James' parents had gone on a day trip, wisely leaving their son and his friend home alone. James and Sirius had been sternly warned not to cause any havoc; their last incident had nearly involved Magical Law Enforcement officers. This wasn't necessary. It had started raining from nearly the moment James' parents had left. As much as they loved causing trouble, James and Sirius preferred to remain dry.

Sirius lay on the ground staring glumly upwards through a window at the stormy sky. James lounged on a nearby couch, absorbed in a book. The room, heated by magic, was warm enough to stop the chill from outside from disturbing them.

"I'm bored", Sirius said.

James muttered something in reply, but didn't look up. Sirius tried again.

"Entertain me!"

James didn't even respond. Sirius scowled at his best friend. Then, a sly smile crossed his lips. Slowly, Sirius undid the buttons on his shirt, exposing his chest a few seconds at a time. When his shirt was unbuttoned, he slid it off his shoulders, and onto the floor. James didn't even look up from his book.

"Come on, James", Sirius whined. "Let's do something."

"One moment", James replied without looking at his friend.

Sirius sighed loudly, but that made no impact on James. He rolled his eyes at his friend. Sirius reached down, and unzipped his jeans. He pulled them down, and stepped out of them. Now, Sirius was just dressed in his boxers. James still didn't look up. Getting desperate now, Sirius knelt at James' feet, and slid his hands up James' legs.

"Stop it, Padfoot", James said. "I'm reading."

"I can see that", Sirius replied.

James ignored him. Sirius continued to slide his hands up James' thighs. Finally, he cupped his friend's groin in his hands, lightly massaging it. He felt James' cock twitch in response. Now, James looked up. At first, his face showed his anger. Then, seeing Sirius' unclothed state, he couldn't help but smiling.

"Is that how it is?" he asked slyly.

Sirius whined, desperate to get James to do anything.

"It looks like you've been a naughty dog", James said with a grin. "Disturbing me when I'm reading."

Sirius nodded eagerly. He rocked back on his heels, and stared up at James, trying to look as innocent as possible. James didn't budge.

"What are you waiting for?" Sirius asked petulantly.

James grinned evilly.

"You're still clothed", he said.

Sirius glanced down at his boxers.

"Is that all?" he asked.

Smoothly, Sirius slid out of his boxers, depositing them on the floor with the rest of the clothes. He knelt on the floor in front of James, staring at his friend pleadingly.

"So, your bored", James said casually. "What do you want to do?"

"I want you to fuck me", Sirius said bluntly.

"Such filthy language", James responded. "What would your parents say?"

"Not much", Sirius said. "I doubt they'd be surprised."

James unfolded himself from the couch, and stood in front of Sirius. As Sirius watched him from below, James fumbled at his belt. Finally, he managed to unclasp it, and pull out his cock. It was already hard. Immediately, Sirius leant forwards, putting himself directly in front of James' cock. When James didn't protest, Sirius stuck out his tongue, and touched the tip of James' cock with it. He opened his mouth wider, and slowly took the member inside.

James moaned. He tangled his hands in Sirius' hair, pushing his friend further onto his cock. James held Sirius' head in place for a few seconds, keeping his cock down Sirius' throat, before releasing him. Sirius sprang back, panting. As soon as he recovered his breath, Sirius leaned in again to taste his friend's cock. This time, James moved Sirius' head in a steady rhythm — forward, onto his cock, then releasing him. Before Sirius could pull away, James pushed him forwards again.

Finally, James pulled his hand away from Sirius' head, and strokes away. Sirius looked up at him, longing in his eyes. James gave him a lopsided smile. 

"Anyone would assume that you didn't want any release yourself, Padfoot", he mused.

Sirius nodded eagerly. His hard cock bounced up to his chest, before settling again. James sat back on the couch, beckoning for Sirius to approach. As Sirius resumed licking and sucking his cock, James' foot caressed Sirius' thigh, moving up until he was running his toes up and down Sirius' cock. Sirius moaned onto James' member, sending a shockwave of pleasure through him. Sirius released James' cock with a pop, and began to suck his friend's balls, taking them into his mouth one at a time.

James' breath became shallower as he neared orgasm. Sirius, sensing the imminent eruption, took the head of James' cock into his mouth, his tongue drawing patterns on the sensitive skin.

Finally, James came. Sirius tried to swallow all of his load, but some cum dribbled down from the corners of his mouth. As he came, James curled his toes around his friend's cock, squeezing until he had ridden out his orgasm. The pressure on his own member was enough to send Sirius over the edge too. His seed came out in jets that landed on his bare abdomen. 

For a minute, James and Sirius remained where they were, panting. Finally, James broke the silence. 

"I think you'd better clean yourself up", he suggested. 

"What?" Sirius protested. "You don't like seeing me covered in your cum?"

He licked up some of the spilled seed from his chin. James snorted. 

"You know I do", he retorted. "But my parents will be home soon, and they probably won't want to see you like this."

To James' amusement, Sirius blushed. 

"Good point", he said. 

He collected his clothes from the scattered pile on the floor, and scurried off to the bathroom.


End file.
